callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Persona Non Grata
"Persona Non Grata" is the fourth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player assumes the role of Yuri. This level is set right after "Endgame". The main objective is to evacuate the wounded Soap to Nikolai's chopper. At first they shoot their way towards a weapon cache where Yuri will be operating a UGV (Unmanned Ground Vehicle) which will be used to clear a path to the helicopter where Yuri is left behind, but eventually gets to the chopper after nearly drowning in a river. Characters *Yuri (playable, W.I.A) *John Price *John "Soap" MacTavish (W.I.A.) *Nikolai *The Doctor (K.I.A.) *Vladimir Makarov (cutscene and mentioned) Plot The mission starts with Soap still wounded from the events of Endgame, while Nikolai and a doctor attempt to aid him. During this, Makarov, who is "tying up loose ends", sends his men to attack. Yuri is sent to assist Captain Price, the Russian Loyalists, and other Task Force members in protecting Soap from the Ultranationalists. During the gunfight, the doctor who was aiding Soap is killed, and Yuri rushes to the table next to Soap and gives him a sedative. After injecting Soap, an Ultranationalist soldier breaches the room, but Price disarms him and shoots him in the head. Later on, Soap, needing to be moved, is carried by Nikolai as he follows Price and Yuri. They clear their way out of the building, fighting hostiles until they reach the ground floor. The pair, along with the Loyalists, clear the courtyard of enemies. Nikolai mentions a weapons cache nearby which contains a UGV (Unmanned Ground Vehicle), which they can use to reach a chopper. Yuri and Price exit the courtyard and head onto a nearby street. Price and Yuri fight alongside the Loyalists as they clear the streets, while some stay to assist wounded civilians. At the end of the street, the two take a sharp left, and come under heavy fire from enemy forces. To reach the UGV, they go through a building on their right. When the group reaches the weapons cache, Nikolai tells Price the UGV is in a shipping crate under the cache. Price opens the crate which reveals the UGV. Since the device is Russian, Yuri operates the machine and clears the way of enemies with the machine's mounted grenade launcher and minigun for the group to reach the escape helicopter safely. After fighting through several enemy emplacements and having commandeered the helicopter, the UGV is destroyed by an enemy Reaper. Yuri exits the controls and sprints to the helicopter, while avoiding Predator Missiles being fired by the Reaper. When Yuri is close to reaching the chopper, the Reaper's fire collapses the structure under Yuri, sending him sliding down a hill, avoiding debris sent hurtling to him by more enemy fire, and sent falling into a river. At first, the streams make it difficult for him to escape, but he finally grabs hold of a rock near shore and crawls onto land as his friends find him and bring him to safety. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 - Campaign - Persona Non Grata|Persona Non Grata Weapon Loadout Intel 8. Start the mission by exiting a building and entering a courtyard. Once in the courtyard, head to the right and look for a small room that houses this piece of intel. 9. In the market area, look for a house on the right side of the street sitting on a corner. Head to the second floor and find the intel poised atop a nightstand in a bedroom. 10. Behind Price, in a shed, where Yuri takes control of the UGV. The intel is sitting on top of a barrel on the back side of the crate with the UGV in it. 11. Outside of the shed where Intel #10 sits a playground, and the intel location is on top of the slide. Wait until the UGV is destroyed and the 'sprint to the evac zone' commences before the player can grab it. MW3 Intel Locations - Persona Non Grata - Mission 3 - Scout Leader Achievement Trophy guide|Intel locations Transcript Quotes Achievements/Trophies *'Carpe Diem' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Persona Non Grata" on any difficulty. *'What Goes Up... '(20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Destroy all the choppers with the UGV's grenade launcher. *'Out of the Frying Pan...' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Persona Non Grata", "Turbulence", and "Back on the Grid" on Veteran difficulty. Gallery Nikolai watching over Soap Persona non Grata MW3.png|Yuri, Nikolai, Soap, Price, and The Doctor. Nikolai commanding Yuri Persona non Grata MW3.png|Nikolai giving orders to Yuri about Price. Soap wounded Persona non Grata MW3.png|Soap after killing Shepherd in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Wounded_Soap_Persona_Non_Grata_MW3.png|Wounded Soap. The Doctor Persona non Grata MW3.png|The Doctor treating Soap. Doctor's death persona non grata MW3.png|His demise. Doctor's corpse.png|His corpse. Ultranationalists_breaching_safehouse_Persona_Non_Grata_MW3.png|Ultranationalists breaching the safehouse. UGV started up Persona Non Grata MW3.jpg|A look at Yuri. Notice how he has the same character model as Kamarov. MQ1-Predator destroying scaffolding Persona non Grata MW3.png|MQ-1 Predator. Yuri falling into rapids Persona non Grata MW3.png|Yuri after the helping Soap and Price. Yuri pulling self to shore Persona non Grata MW3.png|At the ending Yuri crawling after falling off the waterfalls. Wounded_Soap_in_Littlebird_MW3.png|Wounded Soap in the Littlebird. Trivia *"Persona Non Grata" is Latin and Italian for "An unwelcome person", a state of diplomacy that keeps a certain person from entering a country or city. *The events of this mission actually occur before the New York missions due to different times zones; India occurred at 9 A.M. IST and New York occurred 10 A.M. EST. India is ahead of New York. Therefore, this mission takes place before "Black Tuesday", chronologically. *When turning on the UGV, on the first line one can see these words: InfinityHammer BIOS 4.0 Reliz 6.0. *The player can shoot themselves when first gaining control of the UGV. *In the Redemption Trailer, Captain Price was wearing the Task Force 141 uniform from the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission, "Endgame". In the official game, though, he is wearing a different uniform. *Oddly, even though this mission takes place directly after Endgame, Nikolai is wearing a different uniform. *It appears that Soap's clothes have changed. In "Endgame", he is wearing a long sleeved uniform of Task Force 141, and in this mission, he wears a short sleeved black top. *The civilians in this level are not solid objects. *During the escape sequence, the spawn theme of the Africa Militia can be heard. *The PMC soldiers have Czechoslovakian names. *After clearing the courtyard, behind one of the cars, it is possible to see a poster, with writing that says "BEWARE OF MONKEY". *Next to the "BEWARE OF MONKEY" sign, there is another sign that says "Don't tease the animals, Imagine yourself in their place!" Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels